Bolhas de Sabão Eternas
by Becky-Smyt
Summary: Era o terceiro de dia de guerra e ela esperava. Esperava pelo final, pela felicidade, pelos seus sonhos. Ele voltaria para si. E tudo voltaria a ser Rosas e Bolhas de Sabão.


Escrevi a song para o terceiro challenge de fics. Não ficou nada de especial, mas adorei participar. Então leiam, e deixem reviews P

Musica: Angel - Within Temptation

**  
Bolhas de Sabão Eternas **

Bolas de Sabão. Tão brilhantes, reflectindo todas as cores do mundo. Tão alegres, a flutuar pelo ar. E tão frágeis…A partir do momento em que vemos uma bola de sabão no ar, sabemos que rebentará. Uma bola de sabão que se formou como as típicas bolas de sabão, sem qualquer magia ou encantamento, forma-se apenas para embelezar a nossa vida por alguns segundos e depois rebentar, sem deixar quaisquer vestígios do que foi. São assim, passageiras. Efémeras. Nenhuma bola de sabão fica entre nós por muito tempo. Têm o seu destino marcado a partir do momento em que surgem. E mesmo tão passageiras, podem ser eternas, se realmente repararmos nelas. Se virmos uma bola de sabão em todos os seus aspectos, não como apenas mais uma bola dês sabão, mas como a mais bela de todas as bolas de sabão, vamos guarda-la para sempre na nossa memória. Basta olhá-la por mais alguns segundos, reservar algum tempo para a eternizas. As cores, a forma, o brilho. Se realmente a amarmos nesses seus encantos, nunca estaremos à espera, quando rebentas. Pensaremos que pode durar para sempre, porque não conseguimos pensar no mundo sem aquela bola, tão bela, que nós tornamos diferente de todas as outras. E apesar disso, ela vai rebentar, como qualquer bola de sabão, porque é isso que ela é. Tal como uma rosa, que sempre murcha. Por que mais tentemos mudá-la e obriga-la a ficar junto de nós. No fundo, mesmo nos parecendo tão diferente das outras, essa nossa bola de sabão é apenas uma bola de sabão, que apenas nos parece diferente porque aprendemos a amá-la.

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start._

Era o terceiro dia de escuridão. O terceiro dia de tempestade, de chuva, de batalhas e medo. O terceiro dia de guerra. Apoiada no parapeito, debaixo da chuva, esperava pelo final. O céu estava carregado de nuvens negras até onde os seus olhos conseguiam ver. Não era assim tão mau, comparando-o com os campos e as cidades devastadas, mais a baixo. Conseguia ver uma parte de Londres (o pouco que restava dela) de onde estava. Os raios eram mais intensos e frequentes desse lado e pareciam partir do chão. A sua família deveria estar ali, lutando por tudo aquilo em que acreditava. Antes, também ela desistiria de tudo para se juntar a eles. A esta altura pensavam certamente que a sua pequena irmã estava em casa, com toda a segurança que lhe era possível em meio a uma guerra. Um campo de batalha não era lugar para a sua pequena Ginny. A verdade é que desistira de lutar pela causa deles há muito tempo. Bons, Maus, Luz, Trevas, Profecias, o Escolhido…tudo isso deixara de ser problema dela. Temia pelos irmãos e amigos, mas agora defendia uma causa diferente, um outro objectivo. Lutava por ele. Não importava quando tempo demorasse até poder levar uma vida ao seu lado. Era tudo o que queria. E por isso esperava, e esperava, e esperava.

_Sparkling angel I believed  
You were my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

Apertou a rosa que não abandonara a sua mão durante os três últimos dias, desde que ele partira. O seu pensamento voou até um dia, há muito tempo. Um dia que ela idealizara na sua mente. Um dia perfeito e que dera inicio a toda a sua história juntos, às rosas e às bolas de sabão. Era o seu único conforto, mas começava lentamente a desvanecer-se na sua mente, tal como a rosa na sua mão começava a murchar. Também ela a abandonava. Abriu a mão, examinando as feridas deixadas pelos espinhos e o seu sangue seco no caule verde da flor. Condiziam perfeitamente. Como se ela estivesse destinada a sangrar para sempre e a beleza do seu mundo nunca pudesse voltar a ser pura. Talvez o amor fosse isso mesmo. Uma angústia constante, um sofrer eterno. Ou talvez ela tivesse nascido destinada a sofrer. Não estariam todos? Apertou de novo a rosa na sua mão e sentiu de novo os espinhos a rasgarem a sua carne, mas não se importou. Essa dor não era nada, comparada com a que sentia por dentro. Essa, sim, rasgava-lhe o peito, de uma tal forma que se tornava insuportável. A própria vida já lhe parecia insuportável... Esperar, enquanto aqueles que amava lutavam. Esperar, enquanto Aquele que amava lutava.

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more._

Fechou os olhos e tentou lembrar-se do seu rosto, aquele rosto de que tanto gostava. E transportou-se de novo para aquele dia, o dia que recordava com tanta saudade. O dia que parecia agora um retrato, cheio de bolhas de sabão, onde só elas se moviam...Ele estava no jardim, encolhido, com a cabeça enterrada entre as mãos. Ao seu lado uma roseira repleta de grandes rosas vermelhas, abertas e inclinadas para ele, como se o quisessem abraçar, leva-lo com elas. Aproximou-se e soprou, deixando que uma das grandes bolhas de sabão se aloja-se no cabelo dele. E depois outra, e outra, até ele a encarar. Olhou-a com uma concentração a que não estava acostumada e que a fez sentir desconfortável. E depois riu-se, entre as bolhas de sabão. Ela juntou-se-lhe e puxou-o para si. O céu estava azul como nunca, pontilhado por algumas nuvens que lembravam algodão. O silêncio era absoluto e só as suas gargalhadas que eles soltavam uma vez por outra ousavam quebrá-lo. Um muro alto e coberto de heras separava-os do mundo lá fora. Podia ver a marca negra no seu braço, mas não se importava. Observou-o, enquanto arrancava uma das rosas vermelhas e a poisava na sua mão. Sorriu e beijou-o, apertando a flor contra os seus dedos. E dessa vez nenhum espinho a atrapalhou. Então ele disse-lhe "És a minha bolha de sabão eterna" e ela acreditou. Porque na altura acreditava na palavra eternidade.

Um estrondo acordou-a dos seus pensamentos. Habituara-se aos raios e aos trovões, mas aquele era diferente…estava demasiado perto. Depois o chão por baixo dela tremeu, como se uma grande criatura se aproximasse. Correu para a entrada da torre e debruçou-se no parapeito, tentando ver o máximo que podia das escadas em caracol. Luz. Estava ali há demasiado tempo para a vela que deixara no vão das escadas, lá em baixo, ainda estar acesa…e o corredor estava demasiado iluminado para a luz vir de uma simples vela. Um novo estrondo chegou até ela, sendo seguido de vozes e depois gritos. Desceu as escadas, o mais rápido que pode e fechou a porta que as separava do corredor, mesmo antes do dono da sombra que vira projectada no chão chegar até ela. Voltou a subir, fechando também a porta do cimo das escadas que dava passagem à torre. Encostou-se à parede oposto à porta e esperou. Não havia muito mais a fazer, era agora. Nunca viveria o seu sonho de bolhas de sabão e rosas vermelhas. Encolheu-se, quando a porta à sua frente explodiu. O fim chegara. Apertou a rosa contra o peito e por uma última vez, pensou nos irmãos, nos pais e nos amigos, que deixara para trás. Talvez tivesse escolhido o caminho errado, talvez tivesse sobrevivido se estivesse em casa, tal como eles pensavam que estava. Ou talvez não. Pelo menos ela correra o risco, não passaria o resto da sua vida lamentando-se por não ter conhecido o que era a vida ao lado dele. Um dia era tudo o que tivera, mas agora que a vida chegava ao fim parecia-lhe suficiente… Antes um dia que nada.

_You showed me dreams,  
I wished they would turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie._

Apoiou-se no muro de pedra, fechando os olhos para esperar a morte, o fio de luz verde que a atiraria lá para baixo, para o caos. Mas ele nunca chegou. Abriu os olhos e encarou o homem à sua frente. Cabelos loiros, feições alongadas e olhos cinzentos… Sorriu e correu para ele, o coração batendo mais a cada passo.

- Draco…

Parecia bem, apesar das roupas rasgadas e de alguns cortes mais grosseiros. Estava inteiro, pelo menos. Saltou para os braços dele, abraçando-o com força e sendo retribuída. A chuva tornava-se agora ainda mais intensa, como se os quisesse derrubar e ouviu um novo relâmpago, que parecia ter soado dentro da sua cabeça de tão alto. Não devia ser assim, ele não podia ter vindo tão cedo. Queria um céu azul, pessoas felizes e Draco pegando-lhe na mão naquela torre, sobre esse mundo perfeito. Sem sangue, tempestades e longas esperas. Suspirou e encostou a cabeça ao seu ombro. Pelo menos ele estava ali para a consolar, ficara ao seu lado. Todos os outros tinham partido.

Draco pegou na sua mão, e puxou-a para debaixo dos telhados, onde a chuva não chegava. Já era tarde para isso, estava encharcada. E mesmo tendo-o agora ao seu lado não conseguia abandonar o seu ponto de vigia, onde passara tanto tempo… Ainda esperava, se não por ele pelo final daquele caos.

Voltou a virar-se para ele e acariciou-lhe a face pálida. Estava frio, ainda mais frio que ela. Quando tentou olhá-lo nos olhos, ele desviou o olhar. Alguma coisa não estava bem. Abraçou-o mais uma vez. O seu coração batia descompassadamente, não como quando ainda eram jovens e se encontravam às escondidas, mas de uma forma mais descontrolada, desesperada…

- Draco…- Teve de força-lo a olha-la. -Draco, diz-me o que se passa.

Por uns momentos conseguiu captar um vislumbre dos seus olhos. Vermelhos, como se não tivesse dormido durante dias. Sentiu uma pontada no peito. Estava tudo errado! Chamou-o mais umas vezes, docemente, até obter alguma reacção. Um suspiro. Único, solitário. Sem vir acompanhado por lágrimas, palavras ou beijos. Só um suspiro.

Enterrou o nariz nos seus cabelos loiros e molhados. Ouviu um novo estrondo. Estava ali há três dias inteiros, tinha a certeza que aquele barulho estava perto. Demasiado perto. Tão perto como os relâmpagos. Tão perto como Draco. Ainda agarrada a ele, levou uma mão aos seus lábios, sentindo-o estremecer. Não como antes, não de prazer, de paixão, de amor. Era diferente. Ele estava diferente.

- Tu não me conheces Ginevra. Nunca me conheceste. -E por fim, as primeiras palavras da noite. – A tua família vai odiar-te quando souber o que fizeste. Eles têm razão, por uma vez. Tu sabes o que eu sou. Viste-a, a marca no meu braço. Não interessa que tu tenhas decidido escolher-me, em vez de tomar partido na guerra. Já pertencias a um dos lados antes de eu aparecer. E eu pertenço ao outro. Não importa. Não importa que digas mil vezes o que sentes por mim. Olha para o Céu! O mundo não pára para tu me amares, Weasley.

_No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart._

Sorriu para ela. Um sorriso amargo, angustiado. Sabia que ele não acreditava no que dizia. Estavam juntos há muito tempo e tinham uma história inteira para contar. Tinham tido apenas um dia de tranquilidade, apenas um dia em que provara dos seus sonhos. Podiam ultrapassar aquilo também. O que quer que fosse. Eram o que eram e mesmo assim nunca tinham deixado de nada se metesse entre eles. Fez questão de falar, mas ele foi mais rápido, olhando-a friamente:

- Foi um dia. Achas que alguma vez terias outro igual? Estás há demasiado tempo nesta torre, neste castelo. Já não sabes o que é o mundo lá fora. A vida não se resume a rosas e bolhas de sabão. Nem a beijos e gargalhadas! – Afastou a manga rasgada que lhe caía sobre a maldita marca e ergueu-o mesmo à altura dos olhos dela. Podia jurar que a cobra se tinha movido. – Olha! Olha! Isto é o que eu sou. Ela nunca vai sair, por mais que tu queiras. Não vão haver dias perfeitos e borboletas coloridas pelo resto da tua vida.

- Não preciso de borboletas. – Soluçou e encostou os lábios à marca à sua frente. Sentiu os lábios queimarem, mas não doía tanto. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, sentiu as feridas causadas pelos espinhos, na sua mão, latejarem. Deixou a rosa cair no chão e pisou-a. – Não preciso…Não precisamos! Olha, não precisamos de rosas…

Mas ele não a ouvia. Não a ouvia. Soluçou mais uma vez. O se coração doía.

- Vieste aqui para me matares, não foi?

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

Ele não lhe respondeu. Ouviu novas vozes no andar de baixo. Como ela suspeitara, ele não viera sozinho. Voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos. Estava diferente mas ainda havia alguma coisa das suas gargalhadas ali, por detrás da expressão decidida e do olhar frio. Levou a mão ferida ao seu rosto, sujando-o de sangue. E por fim, deixou-se cair sobre ele assim que sentiu a lâmina afiada entrar no seu corpo. Gelada. Olhou sobre o ombro dele. Tinham chegado, os homens vestidos de negro.

- Tu não sabes nada! Nada! -a voz dele soou-lhe distante, vinda de um outro mundo. E num último esforço para lhe responder, pronunciou as suas últimas palavras.

- Não Draco, eu sei tudo. Conheço-te melhor do que ninguém.

_This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you a reason why.   
You could have chosen a different path in life._

Caí no chão e apalpou-o em busca da rosa que antes caíra e pisara. Ainda lhe parecia bela, o último vestígio do que eles tinham sido juntos. Podia ver Draco, sorrindo-lhe docemente. Parecia esvoaçar à sua frente, estendendo-lhe a mão, como se a convidasse para dançar. Afastou-se daquele mundo. Lembrava-se de uma mulher de cabelos ruivos. Ginevra. Alguém lhe chamara Gina, mas isso fora há muito tempo. Voltou a olhar para o homem à sua frente, que amava e odiava simultaneamente. Enquanto se afastava e deixava de sentir a chuva no seu rosto ou as feridas do seu corpo, tudo se tornava mais simples…Podia perdoá-lo. Via os vultos negros a fecharem-se à sua volta, mas não temeu por ele. Estavam distantes, não podiam alcançá-lo. Só ela conseguia fazer isso, agora. Para Sempre. A sua Bolha de Sabão eterna.

_Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end._


End file.
